La nueva generación
by WindyCloud
Summary: Nuestros héroes han crecido y han dado paso a que sus hijos continúen la historia. Empezando un nuevo verano en el campamento Mestizo, ¿A que se enfrentarán los hijos de los semidioses? ¿Podrán seguir los pasos de sus padres?
1. Aura

Aura

Aura miró la copa verde de los robles frente a su casa. El inicio del verano había comenzado y ya se notaba por el calor sofocante que invadía a New York, sin embargo, en ese pequeño barrio alejado de Long Island parecía que la temperatura se aletargaba. Culpó a la locura del clima, más palpable en estos años hasta que su madre cruzó por su mente y sonrió a medias, cayendo en la cuenta de que ella probablemente tenía la culpa de que desde primavera , esa casa no sufriera el calor.

Bajó del borde de su ventana y estiró sus brazos, tan largos como si se tratase de un atleta. La muchacha soltó un chillido cuando golpeó con su muñeca derecha el borde superior de la ventana y encogió sus brazos a su alrededor, creyendo que si los acurrucaba el dolor calmaría instantáneamente.

Detestó ser demasiado alta para su edad. Con solo 15 años medía un poco más que sus tres amigas y se sentía anormal. Su hermano, Sebastián, cuando no estaba en un estado emo y se encerraba en su habitación, solía hacer bromas con respecto a ello. Gruñó al recordarlo y se apresuró a buscar su mochila ya preparada desde anoche.

Estaba emocionada. Ese mismo día abandonaría la gran casa celeste de sus padres para pasar todo el verano junto a su hermano en el campamento mestizo. Cargó su mochila en sus hombros y recorrió su habitación con los ojos, memorizando cada detalle del lugar escasamente decorado por su propia elección. La cama de dosel blanca, el escritorio de caoba en la izquierda, su jirafa Pipotts y su extenso armario. Extrañaría su armario, tenía la costumbre de vestirse demasiado arreglada para cualquier cosa y lo peor, no le molestaba ensuciarla. Si, Aura era una muchacha que atrapaba pájaros con tacones.

Miró el reloj y faltaba media hora para que su padre llegara del trabajo y la llevara a ese famoso campamento. Desde aquél día donde ella había descubierto una parte importante de sí misma, su padre le dejó un folleto del campamento en su escritorio, olvidando que si lo sabía su esposa, lo menos que haría sería felicitarla. Su madre odiaba el campamento y había hecho todo lo posible para que la joven Aura no asistiera ese verano, pero con una encolerizada respuesta de ella y tres meses de convencimientos por parte de su padre, ese día ella por fin conocería el gran lugar junto a su hermano mayor, Sebastián.

Por su parte, él no estaba alegre de asistir allí. No sabía por qué, pero desde aquel día en donde por fin se manifestaron sus poderes, él había dejado de hablarle. Ella lo ignoró naturalmente, como hacía cada vez que alguien se molestaba con ella y prefirió no cortar su ley del silencio con algún reclamo. Supuso que era una fase loca de los 17 años que su hermano tenía que afrontar.

Se encogió de hombros y determinó matar esos treinta minutos arreglándose. Tiró su mochila al suelo y caminó a su armario, abriendo las dos puertas para encontrar un sinfín de prendas que harían que su decisión de gastar solo 30 minutos en vestirse se convirtieran en una hora. Convenientemente, Aura sabía manejarse en la elección de ropa de todos los días, tardando solo 2 minutos. Eligió una blusa sin mangas de color blanca, unos shorts de jean que su padre odiaba y una chaqueta de cuero marrón que había adquirido de rebaja hace unos días. Se vistió tranquilamente y al terminar, peinó su largo cabello castaño que caía en unas pequeñas ondas en su cadera, en una coleta alta. Cubrió sus penetrantes ojos azules con unos lentes de sol y tomó su mochila demasiado entusiasmada.

Bajó de dos en dos las escaleras que llevaban a la sala y al pisar la alfombra de color crema que llevaba a la sala encontró a su madre, sentada con las rodillas dobladas y un aspecto demasiado tranquilo y sofisticado que le confería la copa de vino, flotando a dos metros del suelo.

Su madre tiró el teléfono celular en uno de los sillones negros y miró a su hija sorprendida. Aura solo elevó sus cejas, un gesto propio de su padre, y se limitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones, viendo como su madre tocaba la alfombra con sus pies descalzos. Hizo que la copa de vino que sostenía hace unos segundos, completamente vacía, flotara suavemente hacia la puerta de la cocina y volvió la mirada a su hija, que mantenía una mueca de satisfacción en su cara.

- Bien, mamá, no has durado ni 2 días. Se comprueba mi teoría ¿No crees? – dijo Aura, con un deje de diversión.

- Es difícil acostumbrarse a no usarlos.- Admitió su madre.-

Aura abrió los ojos y agitó su mano, alentando a su madre a decir las palabras que esperaba escuchar desde el día en que se manifestaron sus poderes.

De todas formas no vas a hacerlo tú, Aura. Lo he dicho un millón de veces y no cambiaré de palabras.- Finalizó su madre, caminando hacia la mesa de la sala que contenía múltiples carpetas relacionadas con su trabajo de organización de eventos.

Aura se desesperó, nuevamente. No entendía por qué su madre no dejaba que sus poderes se explayaran. Lo único que quería Aura era usar su vuelo y dejar que su mente ingeniosa pensara la mayoría de las decisiones que debía tomar. Como la que había tomado hace semanas: Practicar el uso de sus poderes a escondidas.

Sabía que la joven Aria Smith se molestaría al término de cortar toda distracción para ella como castigo, pero sentía esa necesidad imperiosa de rebelarse contra la orden de su madre, y cada vez que lo hacía en un bosque alejado de aquella casa se sentía libre. Y como su madre, Aura amaba sentirse libre.

La puerta se abrió con unas vueltas de llave y dejó ver a su padre, alto, rubio y cómodamente vestido con una sonrisa jovial y un sinfín de celulares colgados en su cintura. Aura saltó de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a su padre, que la recibió más que contento con su agresivo abrazo. La separó de si para observar que tenía puesto y su cara cambió drásticamente al ver el corto short de jean que usaba su hija.

- Juro que quemaré esa cosa.- Gruñó su padre.

Aura abrió la boca para contestar mordazmente pero Aria apareció por atrás, con una ceja levantada y una expresión divertida.

- ¿Te traigo los míos así los quemas también? Sería un poco injusto para Aura si solo quemas sus shorts.- Expresó su madre, con una sonrisa petulante.

Aura evitó responder otra vez. Injusticia era que ella no pudiera utilizar sus poderes y su madre sí, pero prefirió callar y agradecer la ayuda de Aria Smith. Sonrió al ver a su padre con la boca en un rictus serio, una mirada de reproche y las manos en el bolsillo.

- Bien.- Se limitó a decir, aún invadido por la furia que le daba perder las discusiones con su madre.

Aria Smith soltó una risita coqueta, pasó los brazos por su cuello fácilmente ya que eran casi de la misma altura, y depositó un beso cálido en sus labios. Su padre perdió la expresión de enojo y correspondió su beso, mordiendo su labio suavemente. La joven mujer jadeó ante su atrevimiento y tomó los cabellos de su nuca. Aura abrió los ojos al ver la salvaje mano del hombre caminar hacia la parte baja de su espalda, tomando camino hacia su trasero.

- ¡Estoy aquí ninfomanos!- Gritó asqueada Aura apartando la mirada completamente sonrojada-

Su madre se separó a regañadientes y tomó camino hacia la cocina. Su padre, aun sonriendo, continuó con su mirada en la parte baja de Aria Smith hasta que abandonó el lugar. Desvió la mirada sonriente hacia su hija, que lo observaba con una mueca de asco.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el hombre.

- Nada. Dioses, nada.- Aura movió su mano restando importancia y tomó la mochila que yacía en el suelo.- ¿Vamos?

El rubio hombre asintió seriamente. Tomó camino hacia el comienzo de las escaleras y Aura supuso que buscaría a su hermano para salir de casa y viajar al campamento, por lo que fue a la cocina a despedirse de su madre. La encontró lavando unos platos y por un momento tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para comprobar que realmente era ella. Negó divertida y abrazo a su madre por detrás. Aria suspiró y abandonó los platos para dar la vuelta y corresponder el abrazo.

Se sentirá extraño no tenerte aquí, pequeña.- susurró su madre apretando el agarre.

- Mamá, estaré bien. Será divertido.- Contestó ella.

- Te…- Aria Smith cerró sus ojos y suspiró sonoramente.- Amo. ¿Lo sabes no? Puedes volver cuando quieras, es más, cancelaré el viaje si decides volver.- Balbuceó con rapidez. La joven escuchó sus palabras y se separó con una mueca.

- Claro que no. Sé que tú y papá quieren ir a Bélgica. No cancelarás el viaje.- Ordenó Aura.- También te amo mamá.

Su padre apareció repentinamente con Sebastián a su lado y Aura desvió la vista hacia él. Recostado sobre el borde de la puerta, con una expresión tranquila y su cabello castaño claro despidiendo una tonalidad rubia con los rayos del sol, devolvió su vista hacia Aura y le sonrió petulante. Aura desvió la vista molesta. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano? Desde semanas que la trataba como paria sin ninguna razón. En unas horas, compartirían la antigua cabaña de su madre en el campamento mestizo y la joven castaña se imaginaba como sería la convivencia si se trataban como enemigos en su propia casa. Estaba frustrada. Extrañaba hablar con Sebastián, hacer bromas con él o simplemente molestar a los vecinos. Todo eso había terminado cuando ella cumplió sus quince años y sus poderes se manifestaron en ella, y por un momento deseó ser una persona normal. Sin embargo, recordó lo que le dijo su madre el mismo día donde se elevó 20 centímetros arriba del suelo: "Nunca se van a ir. Vas a vivir con ellos." En ese momento Aura se alegró más por la suerte que tenía y no notó la triste resignación de las palabras de Aria Smith.

El joven hombre rubio freno suavemente en un costado de la calle. Sebastián desvió la vista hacia el bosque y Aura salió apurada del auto para correr a la ventanilla de su padre. Con una sonrisa entusiasta que apenas devolvió su padre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y escucho a lo lejos un "Te amo hija" cuando apuraba el paso a la puerta del famoso campamento. Se detuvo un momento para ver a su padre aun estacionado a lo lejos y supuso que estaría hablando con su hermano, otra vez. Volvió corriendo hacia el elegante auto negro y miró a su padre esperanzada, sin saber que interrumpía una conversación entre ellos. Sebastián la observó con furia contenida y Aura se limitó a ignorarlo.

- Papá ¿Puedes aunque sea acompañarnos hasta la puerta? No sería entrar.- Pidió la castaña.

- Aura, pequeña, sabes que no puedo entrar a las proximidades del campamento.- Se excusó su padre-

Aura bajó su mirada triste. Asintió silenciosamente y volvió a hacer el camino por entremedio del bosque. Conocía las reglas del campamento, sus padres se lo habían explicado y ella no podía cambiarlas.

Pasó por la gran puerta de entrada y movió sus ojos hacia todas direcciones, tratando de visualizar todo lo maravilloso del lugar y prestar atención en cada detalle. Al pasar por ese modesto arco y caminar hacia el centro donde se veían todas las demás cabañas, se olvidó de el odio repentino de su hermano, la tozudez de su madre y la triste frustración de su padre.

Soltó una risa alegre y tomó su mochila más fuerte. Decidió recorrer el campamento mestizo antes de la reunión de bienvenida por el nuevo coordinador, tomando dirección hacia la arena, según el pequeño mapa que tenía en sus manos arregladas. Observó con atención a todos los campistas que pasaban a su alrededor, identificados con camisetas naranjas y algunos, aunque pocos, con una camiseta de color violeta. Aura supuso que el naranja era para los chicos y el violeta para las chicas, hasta que vio un grupo de muchachos entrenando hasta el cansancio con la reconocida camiseta violeta.

Al llegar a la arena, se movió a través de cada puesto de entrenamiento. Dagas, flechas, espadas, armaduras. Todos instrumentos que parecían ser sacados de alguna película de Hollywood sobre la antigua Grecia. Eso la fascinó aún más. Corrió hacia un puesto de cuchillos vacío y con timidez tomó uno. Tocó la punta y siseó por el dolor. Una gota de sangre salía del lugar del pinchazo y supo que esos realmente no eran juguetes. Eran para matar.

Lo soltó cuidadosamente al escuchar pasos detrás suyo. Dio la vuelta y sonrió al grupo de chicas que la miraban con una expresión de incredulidad. Aura bajó la mirada.

- Perdonen chicas. No debí tocar sus cuchillos.- Se disculpó nerviosa.

El grupo de chicas soltaron una risa que casi le hizo preguntar a Aura si el motivo de gracia era su persona, pero lo tomó como una pequeña simpatía. Una de las chicas del grupo, visiblemente la más arreglada se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, novata?- Le preguntó la chica de cabellos negros. Sus ojos grises resplandecían de un sentimiento que Aura no pudo descifrar.

- Aura.- Respondió en un susurro. La chica frunció el entrecejo y esperó a que diera más datos. Aura desvió la mirada nerviosa y decidió utilizar el apellido de su madre.- Smith. Aura Smith.-

Las chicas murmuraron entre ellas y un movimiento de la joven de cabellos negros las hizo callar. Esta, consiente del poder que ejercía en ese pequeño grupo sonrió satisfecha. Puso un dedo en su mentón y observó a Aura con un deje de sarcasmo.

- Soy Eva Miller Tanaka. No será difícil olvidarlo. – Eva soltó una risa- Es más complejo que el tuyo, Auma.-

- Es Aura.- Gruñó la pequeña Smith.

- Lo que sea. ¿Qué puedes hacer, Aura?- El interés de Eva en sus poderes fue notable.

- Volar. Mi madre es hija de Eolo.- Explicó orgullosa, mientras la mirada de Eva se clavó en la de ella.

- ¿Eolo has dicho? ¿Eres la hija de Aria Smith?- Sonrió ampliamente la chica de cabellos negros.- Interesante. ¿Qué se siente vivir con dos traidores como padres?- Escupió.

Aura se sintió desfallecer. Levantó la vista completamente encolerizada y empujó a Eva, que se sorprendió ante el arrebato de la joven castaña.

- ¡Lávate la boca antes de hablar de mis padres, estúpida!- Gritó Aura.-

Las demás soltaron un jadeo ante su atrevimiento. Eva se acercó indignada y la empujó de vuelta.

- ¡No me toques, traidora! – Eva corrió a la mesa con cuchillos y tomó el más largo de todos. Aura tragó saliva.- Aléjate de nosotras, o habrá consecuencias.- Advirtió haciendo que el cuchillo se moviera entre sus manos como si se tratara de una pelota.

Aura prefirió cerrar la boca y tomó camino lejos de allí. Aún seguía estupefacta por la actitud de ese grupo de chicas y decidió tomar la advertencia de Eva. No se acercaría a ellas. Sus expectativas del primer día de campamento se vinieron abajo y se sentó bajo un árbol abrazando sus piernas. Una lágrima cruzó su mejilla y la limpió rápidamente porque el poco orgullo que le quedaba se lo pedía a gritos. "No dejes que te molesten" se dijo así misma. En el momento en que se ordenó esas palabras otra lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

Era difícil ser la hija de Luke Castellan.

* * *

_ Me gustaría que dieran reviews a ver que les parece y así poder continuar la historia :) _

_PD: En el fic, muchos personajes de PJ que murieron, siguen vivos. Si Rick, reviví a tus personajes. (?) _

_Flor._


	2. Jake

_Holaaaa, no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subir la segunda parte. Tirenme huevos (?) _

_Este capitulo es medio corto, perdonen otra vez, pero espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Jake.

Jake se limpió el sudor de la frente con rapidez, sin advertir que su entrenador aprovecharía esta situación para dar una estocada final dirigida a su propio pecho. Jake saltó hacia atrás, tropezando ante el enredo de sus propios pies y terminó en el suelo cayendo de espaldas con un ruido sordo. El contrincante soltó una risa y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El muchacho castaño murmuró una maldición y tomó la mano del hombre reticentemente.

- Ya lo sabes, hijo. No distracciones.- El rubio entrenador palmeó la espalda del muchacho y sonrió cálidamente.

- Si, lo sé. – Jake rodó los ojos y no devolvió la sonrisa. Hace algún tiempo que no lo hacía.

El joven castaño observo con una mueca de frustración como su padre recogía el armamento del pequeño patio con demasiada facilidad y caminaba hacia la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Bajó la mirada hacia el pasto verde que cubría la extensión trasera de su casa y pateó una pequeña roca. Gruñó, esperando que esa pequeña acción hubiera liberado un poco del estrés que sentía. Esperó en vano, el punzón en su sien seguía allí, molesto, recordando que había sido uno de los peores entrenamientos que tenía desde que había cumplido los 10. Aunque en realidad, todos eran los peores. Porque Jake Grace no servía para luchar con una gladius romana, y que su padre aún siguiera intentando hacerle creer que si podía ser un joven Jason Grace, que no descubriera que odiaba blandir una espada con sus manos y que no tuviera ni idea que agradecía cada momento que su padre permanecía en Nueva Roma junto con Reyna y su madre, lo frustraba. Demasiado.

Porque él nunca sería el Jake Grace que esperaba su padre.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cocina, esquivando al perro juguetón de su hermana mayor y entró, suspirando pesadamente y encontrándose con la mirada cálida de su madre. Jake sonrió ladinamente y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas. Miró el contenido de la olla que Piper McLean revolvía con demasiada dedicación y una fugaz idea cruzó su cerebro.

- Mamá, creo que deberías comprar hamburguesas, con papas. Sé cuánto te gustan las papas, vamos, llama al delivery.- Susurró incitadoramente, modulando sus palabras para que sonara como un arrullo persuasivo. Su madre soltó una risa y arqueó una ceja en respuesta.-

- No uses tu encanto vocal conmigo, Jake. Vas a comer estofado, te guste o no. – murmuró negando con la cabeza mientras continuaba revolviendo el contenido de la olla.

Jake refunfuñó y se levantó con pasos fuertes, caminando hacia su habitación. A veces pensaba que sus padres se ponían de acuerdo para ponerse en su contra. Cerró la puerta demasiado fuerte y luego volvió a abrirla para gritar un "Perdón, fue el viento" hacia su madre. Piper McLean no le tenía paciencia a sus berrinches.

El castaño se recostó sobre su cama y se dedicó a contemplar los posters de bandas que su madre había ayudado a colocar gustosamente, pensando que era más parecido a su madre de lo que creía.

Se levantó perezosamente y tomó la guitarra que yacía junto a su cama, creyendo que tocar unos acordes pasajeros lo aliviarían del pesar que sentía en el momento. ¿Cómo decirle a su padre que lo suyo no era luchar? ¿Qué se sentía una copia barata de su hermana mayor, Fiorella? Frunció el ceño ante la imagen mental de la niñita perfecta de papi que era Fiorella Grace McLean: Atlética, perfecta para las armas, perfecta para la estrategia, perfecta para fulminarte con un pequeño rayo… ¡Incluso era perfecta para el Monopoly!

No quería sentir esa irremediable envidia a su hermana de 17 años, la amaba. Incluso, disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella. Pero deseaba enorgullecer a su padre a su manera y no pretendiendo ser Fio pero en versión masculina. No podía aguantar más con esa farsa. Y no podía seguir resistiendo no hablar con su madre sobre el tema. Porque Piper McLean tampoco podría entenderlo.

Rasgó suavemente las cuerdas de su guitarra, impasible, sin notar que un par de ojos verdes lo observaban de la otra calle, atentos a cada movimiento de Jake.

- Hola Jake.- murmuró la voz perteneciente a esos ojos verdes.- Suena bien.- dijo, con un ligero tono francés.-

El castaño volvió la vista sonrojado hacia la muchacha pelirroja que lo miraba atentamente y dejó la guitarra con brusquedad en su cama. Se quedó tieso, tanto como una estatua, nervioso por saber que Lila, su vecina desde hace meses se encontraba en su habitación.

Sus ojos oscuros viajaron hacia a ella para contemplarla. Su cabello rojo caía en ondas alrededor de su rostro mientras que su amplia sonrisa, expectante ante alguna palabra del muchacho lo hizo jadear. Lila estaba en su habitación. Lila Balliere.

- Hey, Lila.- Asintió Jake, levantando una ceja y tomando una actitud desinteresada ante la presencia de la chica. Lila copió su expresión con escepticismo. - ¿Qué haces por aquí? No es que me moleste claro, me encanta, espera, no me gusta, bueno, si, en realidad pero…- tartamudeó nervioso logrando que la sonrisa traviesa de su vecina volviera a aparecer. La risa campante de Lila lo calló repentinamente.-

- Te vi jugando a los guerreros con tu padre otra vez. Eso es genial.- Admitió la pelirroja con un suave sonrojo.- Eres bueno con tu espada.-

- El muchacho suprimió una risa. Si ella supiera que era más que un juego y que era pésimo en la materia de agitar armas…

- Um. Sí, es divertido, me encanta. – mintió el castaño cruzándose de brazos.-

- No parece.- susurró Lila al sentarse sobre su cama.- De hecho, es como si no soportaras ese juego.

Jake permaneció en silencio y se sentó junto a ella, dejando un espacio relativamente distante, asustado por la habilidad de Lila para leer lo que sentía cada vez que hablaban. Era perceptiva, demasiado.

- Deberías buscarle una solución.- Continuó la muchacha.-

- Es algo difícil.- Dijo el chico, jugueteando nervioso con sus dedos. Lila buscó su mirada y luego de unos segundos él se la devolvió.

- Jake…- su leve acento francés parecía gracioso cuando pronunciaba su nombre.- Las soluciones son fáciles. Las personas las vuelven difíciles solo porque tienen miedo de efectuarlas.- Lila pasó una de sus pequeñas manos a su hombro y lo apretó cariñosamente, antes de levantarse y volver a salir por la ventana.-

El castaño se quedó en silencio, asimilando sus palabras mientras observaba como su vecina bajaba por el árbol que permitía la comunicación entre las dos habitaciones.

Jake recordó el día en que los Balliere se mudaron a la casa de al lado. Ese barrio en San Francisco era bastante acogedor y tranquilo por lo que las casas en venta de aquella zona solo tenían el cartel durante una semana. Jake tenía 14 cuando la conoció y desde que esa sonrisa contagiosa, el cabello rojo que despedía siempre un olor a canela y su facilidad para hacerlo sentir el mismo le robaron el corazón al pequeño Grace, Lila Balliere, su vecina de al lado, permanecía al tope de su lista de personas favoritas.

Después de su madre, claro.

* * *

- Jake, deja de jugar y come de tu plato.-

- …

- ¡JAKE GRACE MCLEAN! –

El muchacho de quince años pegó un salto de su silla y comenzó a meter cucharadas de estofado a su boca, bajo la represiva mirada de su madre y la divertida de su hermana. Ante esto, Jake le sacó la lengua infantilmente a Fiorella y continuó con su comida.

Piper McLean observó de soslayo a su hijo menor y sonrió a medias divertida. Amaba a su hijo, e incluso esas travesuras la hacían recordar a ella, cuando coleccionaba todo tipo de alimañas que hacían rabiar a su padre.

Jason entró apresurado a la espaciosa cocina, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa luego de dejar un beso casto en los labios de su esposa.

- Hoy Percy me ha enviado un mensaje Iris. Quiere que los siete de la profecía nos reunamos de nuevo en su casa. – Comentó el rubio hijo de Júpiter mientras Piper servía estofado en su plato.

- ¿Es algo importante?- Preguntó la mujer tomando lugar en la mesa.

- No lo sé, no dio detalles.- Murmuró Jason luego de dar un bocado.- Esto está espectacular, amor.

- Claro…-

- Jake.- El padre del castaño levantó la vista y lo miró seriamente. Luego, volvió hacia Fiorella y sonrió- Fio. Luego de almorzar podemos entrenar un poco.-

- Genial, papá. He estado practicando con la lanza.- La rubia sonrió a Jason.- Esta vez terminarás en el suelo.-

- No lo creo, chiquilla. – El rubio soltó una risa y despeinó juguetonamente el cabello igualmente rubio de su hija. Piper sonrió ante el gesto.

Jake rodó los ojos y desvió su mirada, murmurando por lo bajo.

De repente, un sonido alertó a los cuatro. Frente a Jason Grace se contemplaba la imagen distorsionada de la hija de Bellona, Reyna, con una expresión asustada. Fiorella ahogó un grito. Piper se levantó tan rápido como su vientre de cinco meses pudo permitirle y corrió hacia Jason. Jake abrió sus ojos al contemplar como el rostro de la aun pretora del campamento Júpiter continuaba hablando, con una mueca temerosa y temblando levemente. El nunca había visto miedo en esa mujer.

El mensaje Iris se cortó a los minutos y pudo ver como su madre y padre tenían el mismo semblante de terror que permanecía en la cara de Reyna. Fiorella, por su parte, se encontraba confundida, sin saber que decir o hacer, justo como él.

- Jason, hay que llevarlos a Long Island. – Piper susurró, abrazando su vientre protectoramente.- Hay que llevarlos ahora.-

El hijo de Júpiter continuaba estupefacto. Las palabras "ataque" y "campamento" se repetían en su boca constantemente y Jake pensó que su padre trataba de asimilar el hecho. Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó de la silla, dejando su estofado a medio comer, ignorando la mirada aterrada de Fiorella y tomando la mano de su esposa, tratando de buscar el apoyo que necesitaba.

- Ahora.- Repitió su padre, saliendo de su trance.- Iré a sacar pasajes para un vuelo. – El rubio corrió hacia la puerta y salió de la casa apresurado.

- Mamá ¿Qué sucede?- Fiorella se levantó de la silla y abrazó a Piper. Su madre, en un gesto tranquilizador pasó su mano por sus cabellos.-

- El campamento Júpiter ha sido atacado. No sé cómo han dejado entrar a dracanaes y vaya a saber que más. Hay daños, semidioses heridos.- Piper suprimió un sollozo.- Niños, familias…

Jake se movió hacia su madre y también la abrazo, tratando de consolarla ante las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.-

Fiorella adoptó un gesto de seriedad. Soltó a su madre y la miró.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer?-

Piper limpió sus ojos y asintió para sí misma. Jake no la soltó.

- Preparen un equipaje ligero. Irán al campamento mestizo mientras nosotros solucionamos esto.- La hija de Afrodita miró a Jake con dulzura y lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de darle una tranquilidad que ni ella misma tenía.-

- Mamá… -

Jake se encontraba en un estado de confusión. No sabía cómo actuar ante aquello. ¿Long Island? ¿Campamento mestizo? ¿Qué pasaría con su madre y su padre? Fiorella estaría con el, pero aun así no se sentía seguro. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba sentirse útil. Pensó que podría ayudar a su padre, pero ni blandir una espada sin tropezarse podía. Su frustración subió rápidamente y se separó de su madre, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

Su madre lo calló tiernamente y le indicó que fuera a preparar su mochila. Jake se resistió un poco. Él debía ayudar. Se suponía que debía quedarse junto a sus padres, luchando por Nueva Roma, atacando con una espada. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Porque era Jake Grace.

Y Jake Grace no sabía luchar.

* * *

Jake miró a sus padres despedirse de su hermana mayor. Su padre aún conservaba esa expresión sombría, y el castaño pensó que debía ser difícil para ellos ver a sus hijos marcharse al otro lado del país. Sin embargo, algo que admiraba de su padre era la entereza que poseía ante los problemas. Miró la unión de su mano con la de su madre y pudo comprobar que ella era parte de que su padre tuviera esa fuerza para enfrentarlo todo.

- Fiorella, escúchame bien. No te separes de Jake. Ayúdalo con el entrenamiento, enséñale técnicas y … - La hija de Afrodita lo cortó y sonrió a su hija cálidamente.-

- Solo permanece con él. Lo demás puede esperar.- Murmuró, dando una mirada de reprimenda hacia su esposo.- Jake, ven aquí pequeño. Dale un beso a tu madre.-

Jake caminó con una sonrisa nerviosa hacia ella y llenó su mejilla de besos, algo que había dejado de hacer cuando cumplió los diez. Se sonrojó ante esa demostración de cariño y Jason Grace soltó una risa seca mientras despeinaba sus cabellos.

- Jake, trabaja duro muchacho. – Aconsejó su padre con una palmada en su espalda. Jake se limitó a ajustar la mochila en su espalda y a sonreír incómodo. – Habrá alguien esperándolos en el aeropuerto. Suerte hijo.- Continuó el hijo de Júpiter.

El castaño asintió y caminó hacia el abordaje del avión, junto a su hermana, mirando por su hombro como su madre limpiaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos mientras su padre la abrazaba con fuerza. Jake observó a su hermana y a su semblante serio, como si nada de lo que sucedía la afectara. Jake clavó sus ojos en los azules de ella, y pudo ver que estaba asustada por dentro, aterrada de lo que pasaría. El pequeño Grace desvió la mirada y torció su boca en una mueca.

Al parecer Fiorella Grace no era tan fuerte como todos creían.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
